El Amor Oculto tras la Amistad
by DavidMcGill96
Summary: Tigresa rechaza a Po por no entender bien sus sentimientos. Ahora, estalla la guerra y una nueva aventura comienza. Pero tanto para ella como para sus amigos, conocen a otras personas que cambiarán sus vidas para siempre. Como lo que es el amor, oculto tras la cara de la amistad.


"**El Amor Oculto tras la Amistad"**

**Nuevamente pongo a prueba mi habilidad narrativa para traerles una nueva historia romántica, acerca de la pareja dispareja de Kung Fu Panda; Po y Tigresa. Quizá ciertas personas se cuestionen que habrá pasado con mis otros fics. Porqué ya no aparece en la lista de búsqueda (los que habían seguido mis historias anteriores. obviamente). Creo que ya se habrán hecho a la idea de lo que pasó. Sin embargo, quisiera responder al final del capítulo el porqué de mi decisión tan irracional y esperar que tengan compasión de este joven escritor que en aquellos días, no andaba en sus cabales precisamente -_-U. A pesar de todo, quiero seguir escribiendo para ustedes y poder recibir sus opiniones respecto cómo va el desarrollo de mi nueva historia. Inspirada en el tema musical "Memories" de Whithin Temptation. Bueno… sin nada más que decir, los dejó con el primer capítulo. Ojalá sea de su agrado n.n.**

"**Me Viera con Ojos de Fuego"**

Recuerdo aquel día como si hubiera sido ayer. Durante esas horas de la mañana, no había alma que transitara en aquellas deterioradas aceras de piedra blanca, que proporcionaba al pueblo un extraño toque de distinción. Y no me imagino por qué. Un camino en su buen estado resalta la belleza del paisaje, según mi experiencia artística. Pero éste en especial era un completo desastre y nada llamativo para un extranjero como yo. Las baldosas se encontraban esparcidas por los cuatro puntos cardinales (a mi manera de decir "en cualquier dirección"), lo que sumado al frío viento del Norte, hacía que fuese un lugar bastante siniestro y espectral (al menos a esas hora de la madrugada). Debería ser el único sonso que se le ocurre llegar a un pueblo completamente extraño, a un cuarto para las dos de la mañana, je je. Pero sin importar que no conociera el lugar, había escuchado bastantes rumores (más de los que esperaba oír en mi vida) de que era uno de los sitios más seguros, pacíficos, y por sobre todo, más felices que pudiera haber en toda China. Sin embargo, esa no fue la impresión que me llevé al recorrer sus desoladas y maltratadas calles. Las casas eran altas, espaciosas y pintadas de tal forma, que cualquiera que no fuese de por allí, pensaría que el lugar estaba de festival. Esa fue la sensación que me dio con el primer avistamiento al afamado Valle de la Paz, cuna de la leyenda del Guerrero más poderoso de China: El tan renombrado "Guerrero Dragón" y hogar de los maestros de kung fu más respetados del país, Los Cinco Furiosos. Pero una vez dentro, sentí una desagradable sensación de escalofrío que me recorrió de pies a cabeza y no era producto del aire helado que anunciaba la llegada del invierno, sino a la carga emocional que podía percibirse en los alrededores. Desde muy pequeño siempre fui así de especial. La gente siempre me consideró una rareza y no solo por mí físico. Pero dejando para después mi historia personal, les contaré el motivo de mi visita (aprovechando de contarles en breve un resumen de mi vida también, je je).

Mi nombre es Kiang. Era un simple campesino recolector de arroz hasta mi cumpleaños diecisiete. En ese tiempo, las tropas imperiales recorrían China de provincia en provincia buscando lo mejor en cuanto "carne de cañón". Por supuesto que también fui llamado a hacer el servicio por mis cualidades físicas. Tras un tiempo en la Academia, nació mi vocación al servicio de mi nación y a mi Emperador. Mi rápido desempeño como soldado me puso pronto en las primeras filas, en otras palabras, era uno de los miembros de la misma escolta personal del Emperador. No podía recibir un mayor honor que ese. Muchos miembros de la escolta personal o son guerreros de mucha, pero mucha confianza o son individuos que les tomó como mínimo veinte años de servicio ejemplar para adquirir ese puesto. Y yo, al costado izquierdo de nuestro amado Soberano, otorgando mi vida para proteger la suya… honestamente, para un soldado chino, ese era el mayor mérito que pudiese aspirar. Cuando estuve en su presencia por primera vez, supe desde el fondo de mi corazón que era un ser de un enorme sentido del honor y la justicia, envuelto en un elegante traje confeccionado de la seda más fina del país y adornado con las piedras más preciosas de nuestra adorada tierra. Pero a mi consideración, sin importar el título o el poder que lo hacen nuestro supremo gobernante, aunque solo fuese un simple gladiador de la más baja categoría, yo lo seguiría hasta el final… porque se ha ganado mi respeto y mi lealtad por ser lo que es. Mi vida militar no duró mucho afortunadamente. Llegó a su término cuando tenía alrededor de veintinueve años tras combatir contra la amenaza bárbara que pretendía arrasar con los pueblos y ciudades ubicados al Oeste de la Gran Muralla. Mi misión consistía (junto a varios miembros de la Cámara de Organización Militar) dirigir un ejército de cinco mil efectivos para defender la frontera Oeste de la invasión. Pero no lo haría solo. Bajo mi mando, como mi mano derecha, alistaron a alguien que nunca esperé a conocer en persona. Como nuestro maestro en defensa personal, mandaron a llamar a uno de los únicos Cinco Furiosos. Pero nunca pensé que nos enviaran a la mismísima Maestra del estilo del Tigre, la Maestra Tigresa.

Nunca conocí una hembra tan llena de pasión y tan comprometida a su labor. Además que tenía un físico envidiable. Su figura volvía locos a todos los novatos recién reclutados. Pero ojo… había que tener cuidado de como la miraban, eso sí (y créanme… lo presencie en varias ocasiones). Pero lo que más me llamó la atención de "todo" su cuerpo, no fue su abultado pecho o su cintura amoldada… fueron sus flameantes y penetrantes ojos carmesí. La ocasión en que tendí mi garra para saludarla y ella solo hizo una reverencia demostrando su respeto. Pero su mirada… era como si… me viera con ojos de fuego. Algo que jamás podría describir ni mucho menos olvidar… pero en fin. El tiempo que pasé entrenando con ella, floreció algo más que una simple relación entre alumno y maestro y podría permitirme a decir también, que fue algo más que una amistad. Aunque… mi corazón ya estaba ocupado por alguien más. Cuando llegó a mi escuadra, nuestro trato era completamente profesional. Ni siquiera nos dirigíamos la palabra y ya mucho era el saludo de todos lo días. Lo único que dialogaba con ella era para afirmar alguna orden, entregar algún recado o planificar alguna nueva estrategia que se nos ocurriese. Una chica completamente seria (incluso llegué a pensar de que jamás había sonreído en su vida, je). Pero con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que era alguien muy especial… y no me refiero solamente a sus habilidades para el kung fu, que de por si era algo increíble. Descubrí en ella algo dulce y vulnerable. Por una extraña razón, tenía la tendencia a llamarme como a uno de sus mejores amigos. Su nombre era Po. No solo era su mejor amigo y un gran maestro de kung fu. Era además el poderosísimo Guerrero Dragón del que tanto he escuchado pero que nunca llegué a interesarme en su historia… pero admirar la manera en como ella lo describía, surgió en mí un gran interés de conocerlo algún día en persona. Aun así, todavía no puedo explicarme… ¿Qué cosas veía en mí que me asemejaban a él?

Es curiosa la manera en que empezamos a llevarnos mejor pues en un principio, literalmente casi nos matamos en una discusión en la que solo quise ser amable con ella. Ya en ese entonces, había empezado a sentir un profundo cariño por la Maestra que no podía dejar salir a la luz. Como general y hombre de confianza del Emperador, no podía permitir que mis sentimientos se interpusieran en el cumplimiento de mi misión. Pensaba que ella respetaba el mismo código de honor que tenía (principalmente por su comportamiento tan reservado)… pero me equivoqué…y las marcas que dejó en mí ese día, sería el recordatorio de que ella jamás abandonaba nada sin importar el costo. Siempre la admiré por ello aunque… lo confieso… quería más que matarla ese día y varios de mis guerreros tuvieron que intervenir para controlar la situación. No entendía por qué no quería volver a su hogar… volver con los suyos. Y solo lo pude entender cuando el Emperador me concedió el honor de retirarme del ejército con la mayor de las distinciones. Siendo honesto, tras la guerra, lo único que quería era olvidar que era un soldado y comenzar de nuevo. Volver a mis raíces de campesino y tratar de olvidar la culpa de haber asesinado a alguien… aunque nunca podría quitarme el hedor de la muerte de mi cuerpo. Pero por otro lado, quería seguir al servicio de mi Señor hasta que me cuerpo me fallase. A la semana siguiente de haber terminado la guerra, un gran grupo de sobrevivientes destacados en combate fueron llamados al Gran Salón Real para el discurso y oración en memoria a los caídos en combate. Mientras que todos nosotros permanecíamos arrodillados, cargando nuestro peso sobre la rodilla izquierda y mirando hacia el suelo, el Emperador se paseaba frente a todos los guerreros de la primera línea mirando de reojo a cada uno de nosotros (incluyendo a la Maestra Tigresa). Guardé un profundo silencio cuando sentí la suavidad de sus plumas sobre mi cabeza. Ordenó que me levantara y una vez que lo hice, alzó la voz diciendo:

"_Kiang... siempre has servido a mi causa con una disponibilidad que nadie más me ha dado en todos mis años como Padre de la esplendorosa Nación de China. Nunca encontré la mentira en tus palabras y nunca has pedido nada a cambio. Lamentablemente… nunca tuve hijos que continuasen mi legado… pero si hubiera tenido uno, me hubiera encantado que hubiera sido como tú. Ahora, yo quisiera recompensarte con lo que más anhela tu sincero corazón. Pídeme lo que quieras. Estás en tu derecho"_.

Cuando dijo eso último, quise romper en llanto. Jamás esperé a llegar ser tanto para él. De verdad que nunca esperé nada de nada. Con los ojos lagrimosos, me levanté apoyándome sobre mi rodilla izquierda, y solo me atreví a responder:

"_No tengo ninguna cosa que pedir, Majestad. Siempre he considerado que he vivido con más de lo que anhelaba mi corazón. No soy alguien que busca riqueza o gratificaciones. Sirviendo al pueblo junto a su lado, creo que es la mejor cosa que haya podido hacer. Pero hay algo que quiero que me prometa. Sea siempre el magnánimo ser que siempre ha sido y vele siempre por el bienestar de su gente. Si de verdad quiere recompensarme en algo, quiero que sea con ello"._

Una enorme sonrisa salió de su apacible rostro de anciano. Acto seguido, se quitó del cuello un hermoso medallón del tamaño de una manzana confeccionado con el oro más dorado que haya visto alguna vez en mi vida, con un Dragón Chino grabado en él. Era tan brilloso el metal, que llegaba a cegar con el puro reflejo de la luz del sol. Tendió su ala y levantó mi pata apretándola de una manera paternal.

"_Este es el Sello de la Familia Imperial. Con él, tendrás completa inmunidad y poder… después de mí. Te lo tienes más que merecido". _No pude articular palabra. Se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta y pensé que me derrumbaría ahí mismo (lo admito… soy un sentimental de primera). Me dijo que no solo me consideraba como su hijo… sino que también depositaba entre mis patas la autoridad de un príncipe. Acepté su obsequio y con él su voto de confianza, pasmado en la duda. Pero no era ambición lo que reflejaba mi crédulo rostro. Más bien era miedo. Miedo a que el poder me corrompiese. Fue en ese momento en que llegó ella y colocó su garra sobre mi hombro izquierdo, de la misma manera que lo había hecho el Emperador hace unos segundos. Su franca sonrisa despejó la duda de mis intenciones como un lucero iluminándome en la total oscuridad. Con el permiso de su Majestad y de todos los presentes, le pedí a la Maestra Tigresa que guardara del Sello Imperial hasta el día que nos volviésemos a encontrar, no como guerreros… sino como amigos. Se quedó muda varios segundos antes de poder contestarme pero finalmente accedió. Mi felicidad fue tan grande que no vacilé en abrazarla. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos y por la expresión de sus miradas, no dudé en que pensaban en que me había condenado. Pero en el momento en que solo pasaba por mi mente una paliza o un zarpazo suyo, sentí un suave apretón en la espalda que se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Al mirarla, solo pude ver su extraña marca de rombo de su cabeza reposada bajo mi cuello. Me separé de ella y le dije:

"_Nos volveremos a encontrar algún día. Te lo prometo"._

Y aquí estoy… cumpliendo la promesa que le hice a una "amiga" hace ya tres años y un par de meses. Caminaba a paso lento por una extensa calle que cruzaba toda la aldea hasta el pie de una enorme montaña donde se situaba una vasta estructura. Supongo que ese debería ser el Gran Palacio de Jade, dónde estaría ella con los otros Guerreros de Kung Fu. Sería un gran honor conocerlos a todos ellos en persona. Muy en especial al Guerrero Dragón, que tanto me contaba ella en el tiempo de reposo de los entrenamientos. Eso sí, no llegaría a molestar a esas horas de la mañana así que decidí buscar un lugar donde poder alojarme y estar presentable para mi encuentro con los maestros. Seguí caminando a paso lento y silencioso. Reconozco que mis movimientos y la andanza a esas horas de la noche hacían verme como un verdadero zombi pero… estaba exhausto de mi tan largo viaje. Al poco andar, hallé el único sitio abierto a esas horas. Era una pequeña cantina de barrio. Decidí entrar para tomarme un trago (si es que me lo permitía el cantinero). El frío que hacía era de verdad insoportable. Dentro, solo cinco pares de velas iluminaban el lugar. Las sillas estaban puestas sobre las mesas y el piso llegaba a relucir de limpio. Algo muy inusual en un taberna común pero ahora entiendo la enseñanza que me dejaron acerca de que "ser humilde no tiene que ver con ser sucio". Frente a mí, había un mesón de unos cinco metros con varias jarras metálicas ordenadas en fila. Casi acostado en la pared, había alguien un tanto más grande que yo. Era un sujeto maceteado... para no decir con eso obeso, je je. Pero no es mi naturaleza señalar a alguien por cómo es. Sobre su cabeza llevaba un sombrero de mimbre que cubría perfectamente su cabeza con la poca luz que daba las velas y su espalda estaba protegida por una larga capa de tela blanca. Me quede mirando a este individuo un buen rato desde la puerta. Por una extraña razón, se me vino a la cabeza la ocasión en que Tigresa me comentó en cuanto vio aparecer a Po con la misma clase de sombrero sobre los tejados de las casas cercanas al muelle de Gongmen. Cuando me describió con lujo detalle lo que intentó para liberarla a ella y a los otros maestros, no pude aguantar las carcajadas. Digo… yo sé que los maestros de kung fu pueden lograr cosas extraordinarias (y tenía una demostración de ello todos los días) pero al decirme de que el sombrero no logró girar ni cuatro metros de distancia, pues la verdad es que haberlo visto hubiera sido algo penoso. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé sumido en mis recuerdos hasta que escuché una voz que llamó mi atención.

"_¿Puedo ayudarlo en alguna cosa, señor?"_ Me dijo el dueño de la cantina. Inmediatamente, volví en sí acercándome a la luz de las velas. El cantinero era un cerdo ya de edad. Vestía de una toga café oscuro sujetada a la altura de la cintura con un grueso cinto negro. Su rostro dejaba más que claro como había influido en él el pesar de los años. No obstante, llegaba a relucir ante la poca luz que ofrecían las velas. Al acercarme, me quite la pañoleta que cubría mi rostro y dejé caer mi equipaje a un costado del mesón, haciéndolo saltar unos milímetros. Al quitarme la prenda que cubría mi rostro. El cantinero quedó hecho una estatua.

"¡Por el santísimo espíritu de Oogway! …"

El pobre cerdo cayó desmayado en el lugar como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Quede anonadado por la extraña conducta de cantinero. Y pues… tampoco supe cómo reaccionar. El misterioso sujeto del sombrero se me adelantó y verificó cómo estaba el anciano, sin ni siquiera mirarme. Traté de preguntar si se encontraba bien pero aumentaron mis dudas cuando este extraño sujeto con sombrero se volteó a mirarme con unos tristes ojos de un pronunciado color jade.

-¿Tigresa?-.

**Y he aquí terminado el primer capítulo de mi nuevo proyecto XD. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios por cualquier caso y espero que lo sigan n.n De verdad que le puse entusiasmo a este capítulo y espero poder seguir con ese "boom" dentro de mí para los siguientes capítulos XD. Ahora… hablando de deudas y cosas por saldar -_-U. Pues… hace un tiempo pasé por un fuerte período emocional. Había acabado una muy bella relación con una chica maravillosa. Cuando acabé con ella sentí que una parte de mí se derrumbó… y que de cierta manera, KFP: Los Hermanos del Sol Rojo y Memoria Perdida, me martirizaban demasiado para seguir continuándolos. No sé qué fue lo que me detonó y me llevó a borrar esas historias. Seguramente haya sido que… simplemente que quería desvincularme y olvidarme de todo… hasta de ella. Ya ha pasado tiempo… aunque aún me duele mi rompimiento pero… tuve la suerte de que haya sido una relación a distancia y que, en estos días, mi joven corazón ha vuelto a encontrar a alguien especial n.n y que intenta hacer lo posible para seguir adelante sin importar el dolor de las cicatrices. Ese era el motivo. Gracias por haber leído y espero que me sigan en esta nueva historia. **


End file.
